1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sexual devices and, more particularly, to a telephone actuated wireless sexual stimulating system for pleasing a recipient remotely located from a non-recipient caller.
2. Prior Art
A number of sexual stimulation aids or devices are currently offered that are controlled by a person for self-stimulation, or to stimulate a third party (the “recipient”). Stimulation devices have been developed that allow the operator to control the rate of stimulation, as well as other factors that affect the amount of stimulation imparted to the recipient. These stimulation aids, however, require that the operator directly engage the stimulation aid. Nonetheless, these prior art devices all have the disadvantage that the operator must be in close proximity to the recipient.
One prior art example shows an interactive virtual sexual stimulation system that has one or more user interfaces. Each user interface generally comprises a computer having an input device, video camera, and transmitter. The transmitter is used to interface the computer with one or more sexual stimulation devices, which are also located at the user interface. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a person at a first user interface controls the stimulation device(s) located at a second user interface. The first and second user interfaces may be connected, for instance, through a web site on the Internet. In another embodiment, a person at a user interface may interact with a prerecorded video feed. The invention is implemented by software that is stored at the computer of the user interface, or at a web site accessed through the Internet. Unfortunately, this example requires the use of two computers. This increases expense to the user as well as limits the areas in which the invention can be used.
Another prior art example shows a self-propelled vehicular unit of a size sufficiently small to be transported across a body surface area to be massaged and includes drive means for propelling the unit while imparting a massaging action to the area traversed and steering elements for steering the unit. A radio control receiver within the unit is responsive to a remotely located transmitter to generate signals which signals are translated through servo mechanism to control the speed and direction of movement of the unit. An element may be attached to the unit to provide a scratching action across the traversed area. The force of either or both the massaging and scratching actions may be varied by altering the weight of the unit. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not small enough to be used in a discreet manner necessary for sexual pleasure outside of a private area.
Accordingly, a need remains for a telephone actuated wireless sexually stimulating system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design and provides an exciting means of achieving optimal sexual pleasure. Such a system conveniently provides invigorating sexual stimulation on demand and effectively enhances a user sex life. The system advantageously provides a truly erotic experience regardless of the time of day or location. The system is conveniently produced in a variety of models and operational settings to best suit individual needs.